The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Customer Relationship Management (CRM) is a strategy for managing a company's relationships and interactions with its customers and potential customers. A CRM system helps a company grow because it tracks the history of customer interactions from calls made and emails sent, to meetings held, presentations delivered, and steps needed to close the deal or grow that customer account. To run smoothly, a company needs customer relationship data that is up to date. However, because the customer relationship data may change frequently (e.g., job change, contact information change, etc.), the customer relationship data can be outdated. When the customer relationship data is out of dated, contacts may be lost, customer relationship may be negatively impacted and business growth may be affected.